


Black Coffee, No Sugar

by Darkenedace



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Café, Eventual Smut, F/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkenedace/pseuds/Darkenedace
Summary: A simple artist headed to her usual cafe spot notices her new masterpiece--however, she would not realize that she found more than just her artistic desires.





	Black Coffee, No Sugar

She stepped into the venue, inhaling the familiar scent of expresso. Y/N glanced around, gazing at the people surrounding the café; some buried their faces into their laptops, some chattering with friends, and others sat quietly with book and pen. Y/N moved forward in the line, moving her sight to the menu. She would glance at it every day as if she would get another drink beyond her usual black coffee. As her mind processed the menu for the umpteenth time, a male’s voice registered in her ears.

“What will you have today, ma’am?”

“Just a black coffee, no sugar.” She smiled at the man.

He nodded his head as he placed the order, giving her the receipt after she paid. Y/N soon grabbed her coffee, puckering her lips lightly as she wondered where to sit. The place was unusual packed. _Perhaps it was a holiday she was unaware of._ She shrugged off the thought as she was glad to at least find a spare seat.

Y/N pulled out a small sketch pad, smiling softly to herself in anticipation to draw. She glanced around the café again, looking for her latest masterpiece. Y/N enjoyed sketching people in their relaxed, natural habitat. Coincidentally, her masterpiece was just a table away; a white-haired man facing towards the window as he watched people pass by. Y/N lifted her pencil in the air, centering it on the man. She admired his calm features and his blue jacket further influenced his chilled manner. Y/N began to scribble onto her sketch pad, raising her pencil up towards him before repeating the process. Her coffee began to lose its steam. Sensing this, she decided to take a small break. Y/N raised her eyebrows, surprised she was so engrossed with this man. She giggled to herself before taking a long sip, _well…he is attractive._ Y/N did not notice how long she was staring at the man until she noticed him standing in front of her. She blinked, as she placed her coffee down. The white-haired man lifted her sketch pad, glancing from the pad to wear he once sat. Y/N felt embarrassed, tilting her head down to avoid eye-contact. However, the man gingerly cupped his hand on her face, moving it in his direction. Y/N’s eyes widened. His blue eyes were as radiant as he grinned. He removed his hand from her face—causing Y/N to silently laminate over the lack of touch.

“Your art is quite amazing.”

His deep voice resonated in Y/N’s ears, quickly traveling to her thumping heart. She could only muster out a nod, fearing that she would faint if she attempted any more than that. The white-haired man sat next to her, continuing to look over her work.

“Though, it is also quite strange to have a stranger stare at me for a long period of time.”

Y/N gasped slightly, “I-I’m sorry…”

The man chuckled softly, “It’s alright, my dear. It was all for good intentions.”

He taps on the sketch pad as his grin slightly grew. Y/N couldn’t help but smile back at him, cupping her coffee before taking a sip. He raised an eyebrow.

“Black coffee?”

“Never expected that, huh?” she raised her arm, flexing it as she tapped on her arm, “I’m secretly a tough, manly girl.”

The man laughed at her awkward joke, “It seems so. Not even a speck of sugar.”

She shook her head, “Nope, I’m all the sugar I need!”

He grew silent for a moment, his blue radiant eyes becoming hooded with a new emotion as his lips curved deviously. He shifted his body closer to Y/N, cupping his hand on her face as he softly stroked her lips.

“If that’s the case, why not be the only sugar I need?”

Y/N froze. _Did she just find a creepy man as her masterpiece?_ The man edged closer and closer to her, pressing onto her lips with slightly more force. Her legs twitched. _No, no, no this cannot be happening!_ She placed her hand onto his, shocked at the warmth. Unconsciously, she rubbed his hand with her thumb, enjoying the warm sensation. Y/N knew she fell for his charm, ever since she laid eyes on him. She also knew how strange this predicament was; a stranger asking her out in a seductive manner—that could only mean trouble. But Y/N didn’t care. This man was too entrancing that she could not even figure out how to say “no”. She softly nodded to his question and with that, he stood, pulling her out of the café. The coffee she once ordered, now laid unfinished and cold—something she wishes to not be at the end of this night.

The man, who she came to find out his name was Vergil, led her to his home; a small apartment in a bleak neighborhood. Y/N was escorted to his bed before gaining a light kiss on the cheek as her reward. She pressed a hand on her cheek, closing her eyes as she relived the moment. Vergil shook his head in amusement, assuming this girl has never been with a single person in her whole life. He took off her shirt while she remained closing her eyes. Vergil stepped onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her from behind while pressing chaste kisses along her neck. Y/N couldn’t help but moan, finally opening her eyes. As she turned around, her face grew red as she witnessed Vergil’s exposed chest before her very eyes. Before she could respond in any fashion, Vergil grasped her face as he pressed his lips deeply onto her own with a prolonged kiss. She could barely gasp for air before he swooped in once more, moving his swift fingers underneath her shirt to unclasp her bra before enveloping his hand with a large breast. He squeezed and kneaded the breast while occasionally flicking her nipple. Y/N moaned into their passionate kiss.  Vergil moved his other hand away from her head as he pulled away from the kiss. Y/N pouted as his sweet lips were taken away from her. Vergil chuckled softly and gave her a quick peck on her lips before gently pushing her down on the bed, unzipping her jeans. Y/N turned away from him, embarrassed of her choice of pink underwear. A wide smile was plastered on Vergil’s face as he glazed his eyes over Y/N’s body.

“You’re so beautiful, my dear.” He tugged off her jeans before placing another kiss on her lips.

She extended a hand to his hair, feeling his soft locks sink into her fingers. Y/N could not help but imagine the night she would have with this man. She squealed with joy as he bit into her neck, kneading her breast with one hand and lightly trailing his finger around her clit. Vergil slightly put pressure on her clit before rubbing it against, repeating this process until he felt her lips moistening. With a smirk on his lips, he slowly pressed a finger into her vagina. A yelp rendered in the room. Vergil paused, kissing her neck gingerly before entering her again. Once she was accustomed to one finger, he placed in another—and then another. Y/N rolled her eyes to the back of her head, moaning with the delight of having herself become full with his fingers. _But she wanted more than just his fingers_. She lightly thrusted into his fingers as she whimpered. Vergil chuckled as he understood her message. He removed his fingers, slowly licking them off as he enjoyed the taste of her sweet region. Vergil then removed his jeans and boxers as he rubbed his already hardened member. Y/N gawked at the size, excited to have it shoved in her. He teased her a bit with him rubbing himself out for a while before he decided to fulfill her wishes. He opened her legs a bit more to allow easier access to her before pressing his tip on the outside of her vagina. He trailed his penis around her vagina over and over before Y/N begged for him to put it in her.

“Oh please, _please_ just put it in me already!”

“You do not have to tell me twice, my dear.”

Vergil slowly entered her, allowing her to get accustomed to the large size before thrusting into her with increasing speed. Y/N’s moaning grew louder and louder until the distinction of moaning and screaming were incomprehensible. Vergil took each moan as a que to speed more and more, pressing his fingers into her thighs as he pulled her closer to him. He was reaching his tipping point—and so was Y/N. And with a loud groan from Vergil, out came thick, white strands of cum. Y/N huffed as her orgasm occurred as well. Her insides clenching and unclenching, stimulating Vergil’s cock to spill out more cum than humanly capable. Once he finished, he laid alongside Y/N, attempting to catch his breath. Y/N could not help but grin to herself as she pressed her face into Vergil’s chest, enjoying his musky scent. This night truly was a masterpiece, more than that coffee shop could ever offer. She looked up at Vergil as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. It appears she would be trying black coffee with sugar more often than she anticipated. Y/N chuckled lightly as she snuggled against Vergil. _Besides a little bit of sugar never hurt anyone._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot of Vergil/Reader!  
> Love you all <3


End file.
